Shiala
|birth= |death= |rank= |class= |species= |gender=Female |height=5.5 ft |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Shiala (often referred to as the Queen of the Desert) was a female drell from Kahje, trained as an assassin from an early age to honor the Compact. Shiala would later become a powerful figure after migrating to Rakhana, the drell homeworld. Biography Early Life Shiala was born on Kahje, the hanar homeworld. At the age of five, her parents gave her to the hanar to be trained as an assassin, as part of the Compact between the two species. Her training was rigorous and extensive, even more so than most drell of the Compact, as the hanar had saw potential in her never seen in another upcoming warrior. By the time she was ten, Shiala had become physically, mentally, and spiritually in-tune with herself completely. Her skill had far surpassed what was originally expected and as she made her first kill at the age of eleven, high-ranking hanar began to take interest in her. Shiala was taken in by the high-ranking official, Ozale as an adopted daughter and a skilled attendant. As the attendant and daughter of Ozale, Shiala's remaining childhood was filled with wealth and riches. When she turned twenty, Ozale would rent her out to a number of officials for assassination jobs, which would keep her in different star systems for weeks at a time. Not long after, Ozale would become extremely weak and near his death. In a final act by Ozale, he left his entire fortune to her, consisting of over 9 Billion credits worth of assets. While mourning the loss of Ozale, Shiala would leave Kahje to distance herself from the memory and join thousands of other drell on a pilgrimage to Rakhana, the drell homeworld. There, she began to bond with her people, culture, and history like never before. In feeling more and more attached to the drell and Rakhana, Shiala couldn't help but notice the blight of the few inhabitants of the planet, who lacked necessities like food and clean water. Remembering the kindness of Ozale, Shiala did what she believed her adoptive father would be proud of -- she began using the billions of credits left to her to begin helping the people of Rakhana. Persecution By the time she was twenty-five, Shiala had paid for and sent more than 400,000,000 credits worth of food, water, and supplies to Rakhana settlements via private shuttles. Shiala, herself, still lived of Kahje providing security for hanar while being a spiritual leader to many drell. She would teach other drell that it was time for them to begin rebuilding their own society, raising awareness for the small clusters of settlers on Rakhana. Though most drell and hanar respected and applauded Shiala's efforts, very few dignitaries had taken offense to it. Some high-ranking hanar believed that Shiala was ungrateful to the hanar for saving their species and that she was promoting drell supremacy over hanar. Though this theory was considered ludicrous by most, the wealthy hanar that believed this had enough power collectively to pose a threat against Shiala. Public criticisms and smear campaigns had begun to convert many small hanar communities into believing Shiala was a public menace, causing some to demand she leave Kahje permanently. Shiala would later be taken to court by a group of dignitaries who demanded Shiala be banished from Kahje on the charge of "promoting domestic terrorism". Many would rush to the side of Shiala, supporting her in any way possible. Despite this, Shiala would come to the decision to leave anyway as she didn't want to cause a rift in hanar society. She migrated to Rakhana where she would live in solitude. Voice of Rakhana Shiala would live in a state of solitude on Rakhana for two years as she embarked on a spiritual journey within herself. She'd spend that time emotionally distancing herself from Kahje and hanar society in general in an attempt to strengthen her bonds with the drell and with the very planet of Rakhana. After coming to the conclusion that she was ready, Shiala left her life of seclusion and resumed shipping supplies to Rakhana. She moved from her secluded homestead in the desert to a community considered fairly large for the planet's current standards where she quickly formed a deep, personal bond with nearly all of the inhabitants there. Shiala would become very popular as drell from allover Rakhana would journey to the community to see Shiala. Her spiritual wisdom and generosity would make her the unofficial leader of the community which would undoubtedly grow in size. Shiala would become famous on the galactic stage after organizing and leading an offensive against slavers and Mercenaries, hired by wealthy figures to harm Shiala and her cause. After this, many drell from around the galaxy would begin to migrate to Rakhana to help rebuild the planet and to become spiritually enlightened. As the civilization of the planet slowly rebounded, Shiala would become the ambassador of the people there. She'd travel to the Citadel in a landmark journey a request aid from the Council through a moving speech. The Council were so moved by Shiala, they provided Rakhana with terraforming equipment aswell as a steady stream of food, water, and other supplies. Abilities Shiala has reached the physical, mental, and spiritual pinnacle of the drell body having been pushed to her limits and beyond during her training under the Compact. She is extremely fast and agile, to the point of being able to dodge gunfire. She is also very flexible which, if combined with her agility and swiftness makes her incredibly skilled at hand-to-hand combat and stealthy operations. Shiala is a fairly powerful biotic. Her abilities were amplified by a combination of bio-amps and mental training exercises taught to her by biotic masters like Matriarch Arilian. Powers Biotics *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Tech *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Category:Biotics Category:Drell